My Lil Luv
by Disturbed-Mort
Summary: Jack has a daughter and Will has a son. What will become of them? Will Jacks daughter ever find out who Jack is?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, or anything in it. I think they belong to Disney or something. I only own Jackie Sparrow.....yeah thats right. _Jackie Sparrow_....I hope ya'll will remember that name wink. Anyway, please R&R!**

****

**The day was closing to a end and i rubbed my tired eyes. I stood on the docks of Port Royal, waiting for my father to one day come back. My father, i had never met him, but at least I have his last name to remember him by. Usually I'd stand out here for a couple hours, waiting to see a ship, and my dad running up to me and telling me how much he loves me.**

**Well speaking of my name, your probably wondering it. Its Jackie, Jackie Sparrow. That was the only name my mother could think of at the time. My mother, I supposed your wondering about her too. Well, she's a trumpet....or a prostuite....whatever you want to call her. Her name is Scarlette....Sparrow....catching on yet? My mother never had to deal with me often though, because I was often at the dock's....seeing if my father was back. I knew he wouldnt come back, but there was the smallest little shred of hope. Sometimes my mother would have to come looking for me, and when she found me she'd grab me to our house by my ear telling me that the sea is no place for a girl. Well, i dont know about that. I've seen many female pirates.**

**It was getting late, you could already see the moon through the tree's. As I turned around I saw my mother standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. As so say 'you did something wrong'.**

**'So what do you have to say for yourself Jackie?'**

**I squinted and saw how cross she was....it scared me.**

**'Um....sorry.' I felt like laughing, but now wasent the time.**

**'There is no excuss for this, your always here, waiting. What are you waiting for exactly?'**

**'Scarlette? Scarlette!'**

**I snapped around and saw a young blonde women running to us, yelling her damn head off. She looked as if she saw a ghost, or the devil himself.**

**'Scarlette! I got a job for you! Jobs! Jobs for you!'**

**Her job....was probably being a pirates wench, or his personal slave. She did that alot, but she'll never turn me into one of those. If I was ever one of those, i swear i'd take my own life, along with the others. My mom smiled at me.**

**'Hunny....can you take care of yourself for a few months?'**

**Honey? She never calls me honey, unless she wants something, which is always.**

**'Sure why not mom? I've done it plently of times before.'**

**She screeched a little and ran off with her little buddy, I just walked home alone in the dark.**

**I walked past houses, with windows open. Sometimes I'd sneak a peek through a window, i'd usually get people yelling at me. There'd be some houses where I wish I could live in, or steal everything in it. There was one house though, that caught my attention. There was yelling, a donkey screeching, and metal clashing. I opened the door and saw a interesting sword laying on the ground, so I picked it up.**

**'You must be a pirate.'**

****

**I dont know, but I found that boring. Is the idea of Jack having a daughter boring? Or just old? Please, R&R so you can answer my question! Thanks!**

**!Sara!**


	2. The Fight, And Norrington

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, or anything in it. I think they belong to Disney or something. I only own Jackie Sparrow...yeah thats right. _Jackie Sparrow_...I hope ya'll will remember that name wink. Anyway, please R&R!**

**I cocked my head up and saw a man standing there, like a parent scorning at a young child. He had his hands on his waist as he stared at me with disaproval.**

**'Uhm... heh... hi!' I dropped the sword as I backed away. 'Sorry for the intrusion.'**

**I turned around and bolted to the door from which I came from, but then, I heard a _swoosh_ as a sword came flying past my face and lodged itself into the door. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to the man, my brows furrowed.**

**'Let me out, I didn't do anything. I was lost is all.' I grinned in hopes of charming my way out of here.**

**'Actually, no you weren't lost. If you were, you would have knocked, but instead you came to steal my swords.'**

**I sighed and walked closer to him. I put my hand on his shoulder.**

**'Listen, mate. I've never heard of your swords, and even if I did, i don't need one. I live here, no excitement whatsoever...is there a point for a young girl to have a sword?'**

**The man's hair flopped in front of his face as he grabbed a sword from behind him.**

**'Duel me, then you'll be let out of here.'**

**I started to get a little worried, I had no sword abilities...I was incapable.**

**'Ehm... no sorry. I don't work with swords.' I smiled largly.**

**'Try anyway.'**

**He threw a sword at me as a grabbed it by the blade, I cut my hand open as a I yelped. I heard again, another _swoosh, _I looked up to find the man trying to take a swing at me. I blocked it with the hilt of my sword as i spinned around and couldn't see him. I felt something kick me in the back as a fell towards the ground. I rolled onto my back, and saw the sword blade heading towards my head, i rolled out of the way, took the hilt of my sword, and took the mans legs right from under him. He fell to the ground, as I threw my sword, jumped on him, and started shutting off his air supply. He chocked and started clawing at my hands. He waved his hands as tears slid from his eyes, i let go, and rolled onto the ground.**

**'I... give... up. You... can... go... '**

**The young man got up, took the sword from the door, and opened it. **

**'Your free.'**

**I smiled and went out of the door, but instead of being free, I walked into the arms of Commador Norrington.**

**Omg, i'm sorry for not updating! Please R&R!**

**!Sara!**


End file.
